


因陀罗和阿修罗们的碎碎念

by seablueonly



Category: Naruto
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:00:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24162484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seablueonly/pseuds/seablueonly
Relationships: Senju Hashirama/Uchiha Madara, 柱斑
Kudos: 1





	因陀罗和阿修罗们的碎碎念

最近看了些书。突然发现一些心理学泛概念觉得映射在因修的三生三世上到是非常有趣。

因陀罗一系都很明显的表现出了高敏感者的特点，深思、多虑，谨慎，抽象。他们有着预言的眼睛（写轮眼），活在对未来的预测和思考中。

阿修罗一系是脚踏实地的实践者，认真的生活踏实的探索。一饮一实皆是禅理。不会过多的考虑高远的东西。他们的道路就在身边。

因修这2类人对彼此有着非同寻常的吸引力。

对修这边，因陀罗们聪颖敏捷，高远豪迈，是他们的明灯和引路人。带来跨世纪的启迪、支撑他们前进。脚踏大地也要仰望星空嘛。

对因这边，阿修罗们刚毅果决，毅勇顽强，有着他们缺少的现实主义的实践力量。毕竟星空孤寂，需要落地践行。

彼此吸引靠近。看向同一个方向的时候，就是整个世界了。

但是也有相应的问题。

他们有时候不容易理解彼此。

相对来说，看问题敏感、悲观、抽象的因陀罗们比较容易理解阿修罗们（毕竟是现实主义的一层）

而阿修罗们不太容易跟得上因陀罗的抽象思维。

虽然非常认同他们的说法，但是转化为现实的行动就难了点。（偶尔觉得他们神逻辑）

胡乱举个例子。

到了秋天，劳作一整年丰收了。阿修罗们一看，谷满仓，羊满圈。还存了点钱，存粮过冬，明年春天再买一头牛。这日子就过起来了。

因陀罗们，不行啊。还不够啊。凌冬将至啊。

阿修罗们： ？ 你的意思是今年冬天要好好修房子？

因陀罗们： 不是。凌冬将至啊。现在这样还不够。这么下去很快（十几年、几十年后，百年后）会有大灾。

阿修罗们: ？？ 那明年我们再加几个谷仓？ 搬到山上去？多修水库？.

因陀罗们： 不是…………额……算了。你起开，放着我来！

阿修罗们: ...你别急。我们慢慢来……

因陀罗们：一劳永逸，一起幸福！

\----------------------------

私心打柱斑的tag咯。


End file.
